Amy Dodd, The Demon Braider of Fleet Street
by Talon Raleigh Cullen
Summary: Feminine Sweeney Todd. That's a crappy summary. But I'm not very good at summaries. So let me try. Instead of a barber she's a braider. She chokes her victims. It's pretty good if I do say so myself. Please review. Rated T.


Hey guys. I don't know if I'm the first one to think of this idea but I have created a girl version of Sweeney Todd. It's pretty cool... well I think it is. Pretty much every character is the same except for Sweeney Todd, Mrs. Lovett and Judge Turpin. All of them are the opposite sex and have different names. Instead of killing people buy slitting their throats my Sweeney Todd, a.k.a Amy Dodd, braids hair and chokes her victims. I've got a lot of time on my hands (being that it's spring break and I've got a massive ear infection) I'd love reviews. Creative criticism is also very welcome. Thanks :)

* * *

The waves crashed around the small boat as it pulled into the London dock.

Stepping down onto the dock was a young woman. Her face was long, skinny and deathly

pale. Her thick hair was braided in two French braids down her back. Her hair was pitch

black with no other colors in it except for a long lock of white which ran from her bangs

down her left braid. She wore ragged black clothes and stared up at the surrounding

buildings her dark eyes a mix of fear and curiosity.

A young man got off the ship after her carrying a large rucksack on his shoulders.

He had long dirty blond hair that fell right at his shoulders.

His skin was tan from being at sea for so long.

He ran his eyes over the place he had missed for so long.

Sighing Anthony Hope smiled, finally feeling at home.

"_I have sailed the world,_

_Beheld its wonders._

_From the Dardanelles,_

_To the mountains of Peru._

_But there's no place like London."_

Suddenly his ship mate, Amy Dodd, interrupted, sounding disgusted.

"_No there's no place like London."_

"_Ms. Dodd…?" _Anthony asked confused.

However Amy wasn't listening.

"_You are young_

_Life has been kind to you_

_You will learn._

_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit_

_And the vermin of the world inhabit it _

_And its morals aren't worth what a pig could spit_

_And it goes by the name of London_

_At the top of the hole sit a privileged few_

_Making mock of the vermin in the lower zoo_

_Turning beauty into filth and greed - I too_

_Have sailed the world_

_And seen its wonders_

_For the cruelty of men_

_Is as wondrous as Peru_

_But there's no place like London!"_

Anthony couldn't help feeling concerned.

He had found this woman lost at sea.

From what he could get out of her she had been in Australia being forced to do hard labor.

He had tried to get more out of her but she wouldn't budge. He decided, however, to try again.

"_Is everything alright Ms. Dodd?" _

"_I beg your indulgence, Anthony. My mind is far from easy." _ Ms. Dodd looked around nervously.

"_In these once-familiar streets, I feel shadows everywhere._

_There was a braider and her husband_

_And he was elegant,_

_A foolish braider and her husband_

_He was her life and wasn't bland._

_And he was elegant,_

_And he was radiant,_

_And she was… naïve._

_There was another girl who saw_

_That he was elegant_

_A pious wife of the law_

_Who with a gesture of her claw_

_Removed the braider from her plate_

_Then there was nothing but to wait_

_And he would fall_

_So harsh,_

_So cold,_

_So lost and oh, so elegant!"_

Anthony couldn't help but feel bad for her. He suspected that the braider she spoke of was herself but decided not to reveal that just yet.

"_And the man, miss? Did he succumb?" _Anthony asked, curiously.

"_Oh that was many years ago. _Ms. Dodd answered. _I doubt anyone would know."_

"_I'd like to thank you, Anthony. If you hadn't spotted me, I would be lost on the ocean still." _ Ms. Dodd said her eyes still sweeping over the dark streets.

"_Will I see you again?" _ Anthony inquired.

"_You might find me, if you like, around Fleet Street, I wouldn't wonder." _Amy said absentmindedly.

"_Until then, my friend."_ Anthony said holding out his hand for her to shake it. However she just walked away muttering to herself.

"_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit_

_And it's filled with people who are filled with shit_

_And the vermin of the world inhabit it." _

* * *

Amy Dodd walked down the long street to find the too familiar building sitting exactly where it had sat before she had been sent away.

The sign above the small shop read Mr. Fannett's Pie Shop.

She entered to find a middle aged man standing behind the counter who she assumed was Mr. Fannett.

He had stringy black hair and pale skin, resembling hers. He was cutting onions and hadn't noticed her presence.

Suddenly he saw her and gasped, _"A customer!_

_Wait what's your rush, what's your hurry. _

_You gave me such a…fright. I thought you were a ghost, half a minute can'tcher._

_Sit! Sit ye down. Sit! _

_All I meant is that I haven't seen a customer in weeks. _

_Did you come in for a pie_ _ma'am? _

_Do forgive me if me heads a little vague."_

All of a sudden a small bug ran across the counter top.

"_What was that?" _ He said pulling off the counter and crushing it beneath his foot.

"_But you'd think we'd had the plague, _

_By the way that people keep avoiding," _all of a sudden a second bug ran across the cutting board.

_"No you don't." _ Mr. Fannett exclaimed squishing the bug with his hand.

"_Heaven knows I try, ma'am._

_But there's no one comes in even to inhale," _With that he placed a pie on a plate and grabbed a bottle off the counter.

"_Right you are, ma'am, would you like a drop of ale?_

_Mind you, I can hardly blame them. _

_These are probably the worst pies in London." _With that he placed the pie in front of Amy who pulled it closer hesitantly.

"_I know why nobody cares to take them," _Mr. Fannett said walking back to the counter.

"_I should know - I make 'em_

_But good? No!_

_The worst pies in London." _Ms. Dodd picked up the pie nervously and smelled it, but was unable to determine what type of meat it contained.

"_Even that's polite_

_The worst pies in London_

_If you doubt it, take a bite--." _Tentatively Amy Dodd picked up the pie and took a small bite.

"_Is that just disgusting?_

_You have to concede it_

_It's nothing but crusting." _Unable to swallow the small bite she had taken Amy leaned over and spit it out.

_Here drink this, you'll need it," _Mr. Fannett said handing her ale.

_The worst pies in London._

_And no wonder with the price of meat_

_What it is_

_When you get it." _Mr. Fannett said promptly trying to flatten a piece of dough.

_Never_

_Thought I'd live to see the day_

_Men'd think it was a treat_

_Finding poor,_

_Animals,_

_Wot are dyin' in the street." _He then grabbed a rolling pin and hit the dough hard with a bang.

Amy raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"_Mr. Moony has a pie shop." _ Bang, bang.

"_Does a business, but I notice somethin' weird." _ Bang, bang.

_Lately all his neighbour's cats have disappeared." _Bang, bang.

"_Have to hand it to ho,." _With another "bang" Dodd tried offering advice but was promptly interrupted.

"_Wot I calls_

_Enterprise_

_Poppin' pussies into pies._

_Wouldn't do in my shop," _he said taking the rolling pin and actually rolling the dough out.

"_Just the thought of it's enough to make you sick_

_And I'm telling you them pussy cats is quick_

_No denyin' times is hard, sir." _Looking down at the pie Amy saw a small bug crawl out of the pie.

"_Even harder than the worst pies in London._

_Only lard and nothing more._

_Is that just revolting?" _Running her tongue over her lips she reached for the ale, hoping it would wash the taste out of her mouth.

"_All greasy and gritty_

_It looks like its molting_

_And tastes like-- well, pity_

_A man alone_

_With limited wind." _She put down the cup of ale and cleared her throat, now trying to get the dusty old ale taste out of her mouth.

_And the worst pies in London!_

_Ah, ma'am_

_Times is hard._

_Times is hard." _Suddenly another small bug ran across his cutting board. Grabbing the rolling pin he squished the bug hard against the board.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Please tell me even if you like it. Give me tips too. Should I do the songs differently? Please tell me. Love, Talon Raleigh Cullen.


End file.
